


Kaede's Love Hotel.

by Chi_Chi_0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adorable, Awkwardness, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Licking, Love Hotels, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Chi_0/pseuds/Chi_Chi_0
Summary: "Shuichi, will you... do it with me? I'd like that more than anything."This is a continuation of Shuichi and Kaede's love hotel scene from Danganronpa V3. Don't worry, there isn't any spoilers.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Kaede's Love Hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fluff/smut, oh boy. I hope this is okay, please leave feedback in the comments, I'd love to hear it.

"Shuichi, will you... do it with me? I'd like that more than anything."

Instead of replying, Shuichi pulled her closer, if they were going to do anything, he'd want to go slow. They could hear each other's heartbeats, clearly going at a quicker pace than before. At first it was similar to Adagio, now their tempo was Allergro. No matter the speed, Kaede's heartbeat looked to be his favourite melody. "U-Um, is it okay if we could play some music?" Kaede whispered into Shuichi's ear, making a shiver run up his spine. Probably a good idea, it would calm Kaede down at least. "Ah okay" Shuichi replied. He looked at the bedside only to see a CD player, fairly new looking and had a crimson red colour, matching the rest of the room. It also seemed as if there was a CD inside, knowing this was set up by Monokuma he was reluctant to press the play button, he didn't want to kill the mood. 'Oh well, it can't be that bad' he thought. 

*click*. And what better song than Clair de Lune, by Claude Debussy. He could recall Kaede telling him about how great the piece was, but he was yet to actually listen to it himself, well now he will. He looked over at Kaede who who after realising what the song was, had a huge smile on her face. 'She's so adorable' Shuichi thought. He'd thought that for a while now, he just couldn't think of one thing he disliked about her. But if he had to talk about he did liked, it'd take a while, providing he wouldn't get flustered and stop.

But still, her pastel pink lips were almost calling to him in a way. 'I wonder if we've kissed before' Shuichi thought, I mean it was their first year anniversary, so they probably did; But they were both incredibly awkward, he couldn't imagine who would make the first move. He sat sat down on the bed to Kaede, who's face lit up once Shuichi finally returned. Even though he was only gone for a few minute, to her it felt like hours. "Aww I missed you" Kaede jokingly said. "W-Well I'm back now" He stummered, and once again his face went red, only a little but enough so that she could notice.

Kaede giggled a little and wrapped her arms around him, and once again their song had begun playing too, Debussy was the melody and their heartbeats were the accompaniment. Their tempo matched now. Though this felt like paradise to Shuichi, part of him still wanted to do a little more. Plus, it's what Kaede wants, but he doesn't want to take advantage of her and this situation he's in, whether or not this is the love hotel, he loves Kaede, more than anyone he's ever met.

They just looked at each other, smiling but also not really knowing what to say nor what to do. "Shuichi.." Kaede whispered, sending another cold chill down his spine. "Yeah Kaede?" She looked a little cross, at first he didn't know why, but then corrected himself by saying "S-Sweetheart?" Again a big smile lit up across her face, making him smile too. Kaede didn't say anything to respond, and instead leaned in towards him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Shuichi's eyes lit up, as did his face. He'd never kissed a girl before this. Kaede didn't lean back, their noses still close to one another and could smell each other's scent; he loved it, but not in a perverted way, it was sweet and made him feel calm and relaxed. Just another thing to add to his list of things he loves about her.

"M-more.." She muttered. Shuichi realised what she meant, he's inexperienced but he at least knew some things, so he opened his mouth a little, enough so that Kaede could slide her tongue inside and begin exploring it. With his eyes closed, their lips met each other, it almost felt like he was dreaming, in a way he was; but everything he was feeling was most definitely real. He could feel her warm, wet tongue against his, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it before. And so they kept on going until every last part was explored, by this point there was a tiny bit of drool down Shuichi's mouth. Kaede pulled away, and started giggling, before wiping the drool away.

"That was really nice." she huffed. Shuichi nodded in agreement, he loved it but couldn't really put it into words, it really was like like nothing he's ever experienced before. But he knew he wanted to do it again, whether it be tonight, or for real.

The music stopped. They just stared, Shuichi couldn't help but stare, her gorgeous shiny purple eyes were one of the things he liked most about her. "Y-you have really pretty eyes" he muttered. He wasn't really thinking when he said it, but it looked like it meant the world to Kaede, her face was flushed red, it must've been rare whenever Shuichi complemented her, he'd be too nervous too. She giggled a little, and hugged Shuichi, one arm around him, and other patting his head. Shuichi felt really embarrassed, not just because he felt like a kid, but because he really liked this. He'd always been sensitive, and a little vulnerable. Being with Kaede made all of his worries go away, he felt so comfortable around her, and this just brought it to another level

"You're adorable Shuichi" she whispered, however this time there was no shiver. He smiled, and tried to squeeze out some words. "Th-Thank you" is what came out. Kaede loved this side of Shuichi, the timid, cute but vulnerable side of him. Probably her favourite side of him.

"I-Is it just me or is it a little h-hot in... here" Kaede stopped near the end, realising how poor her attempt at flirting was, Shuichi couldn't help but start laughing, he knew what she meant but I think that made him a lot less nervous. "Well, if you... want to... yknow" Shuichi stuttered. "Undress" Kaede replied, filling in the last word for him. Shuichi nodded, took a deep breath and begun to unbutton his jacket, it took a while but when he was done he tossed it on the floor and begun taking off his shirt, as for Kaede, she hadn't even started. Once he was done with his shirt he asked "Um if you don't want to.. I can... N-Nevermind." Kaede averted her gaze from Shuichi, hiding her obviously red face. "No it's okay, if anything.. I'd rather that." She was a little shocked with what she said but it was true. 

"A-Ah okay" he muttered. Mostly since he was surprised she'd want to. However, now he was nervous, very nervous. He took another deep breath, and lifted up her sweater, and tossed it near his shirt and jacket. Next was her tie, and then her shirt. As he began unbuttoning her shirt, he could start to see Kaede's breasts making him look away sharply. He kept unbuttoning her shirt and when it was done he tossed that in the pile too. When he looked back at Kaede, her face had gone bright red, one of her arms was covering her breasts. Shuichi giggled a little, and grabbed her arm to pull it away. So there he was, staring at Kaede's breasts, held up by her adorable pastel pink bra.

"Y-You look beautiful.. Sw-sweetheart" getting quieter near the end. Kaede heard every word, She was so happy, she'd never shown this part of her to any boy before, but she's glad it was Shuichi. "Y-you can feel them.. if you want" She stuttered. Shuichi nodded, he wanted to make her feel good, even if just a little.

He started by just placing his hand on her right breast, he knew they were meant to be soft but this was unimaginably soft. He teased her a little by squeezing her breast, in response she gasped, it sounded a little bit like a squeak. Whatever noise it was, he wanted to hear it again. So he put his spare hand on her other breast. This time, he squeezed both at the same time, resulting in Kaede making that noise again, this time it more resembled a moan. "H-Here" Kaede whispered, and undone her bra strap, and threw it to the side. As if they couldn't get any better, now they did; Shuichi couldn't help but stare, and now he could see her small pink nipples too. She couldn't look at Shuichi, she was way too embarrassed . "M-Make me feel good... P-Please." She muttered.

Shuichi was a little shocked, but he was more than willing to grant that wish for her. Somehow Shuichi wasn't really nervous, I guess the only thing he was worried about was hurting her, but he didn't need to worry about that for now. He began by placing his mouth over one of her breasts, and began licking her nipple. In response, Kaede made another noise. This time it was definitely a moan, she didn't think Shuichi would go that far so fast. But it felt great. Before she knew it, her underwear were starting to become a little damp.

Until now, Shuichi's spare hand was on Kaede's thigh; he moved his way up her thigh, eventually reaching the top of her panties. "M-May I?" Shuichi asked, at least wanting to ask first, he really didn't want to upset her. Kaede nodded in response, so Shuichi slid his hand down her panties, then slid a finger between her folds. She squirmed and held him tight, her head was burning and her toes curled into the bed. "D-Don't stop Shuichi, please!" she moaned. If he wasn't turned on before this, he certainly was now, he could feel his crotch becoming tighter.

Shuichi was only rubbing with one fingers, so he added another. Kaede tilted her head back in response, she'd never felt this good before. It wasn't much but since it was Shuichi, the pleasure seemed to be so much better. Without warning, Shuichi slid a finger inside, making her moan, much louder than before. If Clair de Lune was Kaede's favourite song, this was Shuichi's.

"H-Hey, this isnt fair, let me.. do something too" Kaede muttered, trying to hold in another moan. Shuichi was rapidly increasing his pace. "You'll get your turn" he replied, smiling, clearly more bold than he was at first. Shuichi stopped, but only to slide Kaede's panties down, once done, like everything else he tossed it to the side. In response, Kaede separated her legs a little more, letting Shuichi see her in all her glory. He was speechless, he let out one word "Wow.." She giggled a little, he was completely in awe, he was adorable. It was pink just as he'd expected, matching perfectly with her pale skin and blonde hairs. He knew what he wanted to do.

He moved his head down, his mouth just against her lower area. "R-Ready?" He asked, a little nervously. He really didn't want to hurt Kaede, again she nodded. And so he started, he began by licking up and down between her folds, like how he was stroking before. He knew a little bit about how to do this. Next he just licked her clit, slowly teasing her. "This feels amazing Shu-" And before she could even finish, he began sucking on her clit. Kaede moaned incredibly loudly, almost like a scream. "I-Is everything okay?" He said worryingly. "Y-yeah, it feels really good, keep going.. please" Almost begging. Shuichi nodded and got back to work. He started sucking again, and like before Kaede rolled her head back, her hand clenching the bed.

He kept going, and slid two fingers inside this time, both at once was about to make Kaede go crazy, and it did. "S-Shuichi, I'm gonna.." And not long after saying it, her walls got suddenly tighter, she squirmed and gripped the bed as hard as she could. Shuichi had never tasted anything like this before, but he can't say he didn't like it. He'd be more than welcome to try it again. "You okay S-sweetheart?" He asked, still not used to the nickname Kaede asked for. Kaede nodded, and held her arms out on the bed, clearly indicating her wanting Shuichi to come lie down with her. He couldn't say no.

And for a while, they cuddled. The music was long gone by now, but they could still hear each others heartbeat. A sound they really grew to love.

No-one spoke, but they didn't need to, for what was about half an hour, they just embraced each other, until Kaede said "My turn!" Somewhat enthusiastically. She got up and just like he did, moved to where her head was just above his plain black underwear, and asked "M-May I?" Shuichi nodded, and she began to pull the final layer of clothing off. His member springed up, surprising her a little, and then just like Shuichi did, stared in awe. "K-Kaede?" He asked, a little uncomfortable. "A-Ah, sorry." She replied, a little embarrassed.

Without warning, Kaede gripped Shuichi's lower area, this time surprising Shuichi, who shook a little, not expecting her to grab it so suddenly. She began stroking up and down, even at times like this he could see why she was the Ultimate Pianist, she was going at a solid rhythm. She caressed his tip with her other hand whilst stroking, making Shuichi let out a moan of his own. Kaede loved it, and couldn't help but giggle a little. "Y-You ready?" Kaede asked, knowing what he probably wanted her to do. He nodded in response.

Kaede started by just licking his tip, then from tip to base, and back up again. Shuichi squirmed, his legs shaking whenever it felt good. She teased him enough, but this wouldn't be any easy task, she didn't expect Shuichi to be *this* big. Regardless, she wrapped her lips round his tip and began sucking, her tongue moving around also. "K-Keep going.." Shuichi muttered, and so she did. Struggling a little, she managed to get most of it inside her mouth, the taste wasn't as bad as she expected, she liked it, even. Shuichi had one hand on her head, just petting her, he wouldn't dream of forcing her. His other hand gripping the bed.

She started going a lot faster, and with her other hand, began stroking what she wasn't able to fit inside her mouth. "K-Kaede.. I'm gonna.." She quickly stopped, wanting to save it for when finally did 'it'.

"I.. I want it inside S-Shuichi" She stammered. Extremely nervous. "Are you sure S-Sweetheart?" He asked, in response.

"Please.. I just want you. I want.. to be one with you" She muttered. "I love you Shuichi." He couldn't say no now. He nodded in response. Kaede turned around, not able to wait anymore. "W-Wait, its our first time.. you should p-put it in" he said, not wanting him to hurt her by accident. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. "O-Oh okay.. g-good idea" She replied.

Kaede positioned herself, just above Shuichi. "Whenever you're ready my dear" Even Shuichi was surprised by what he said, but he liked it, it had a nice ring to it. She nodded, and slowly lowered herself down, her eyes shut tight, it hurt a little, but not enough for it to be a bad experience. Shuichi placed both his hands on Kaede's hips, just for support. She lowered herself even more until all of it was inside. It was really warm inside Kaede, but comfortable.

She began rising herself up and down, now both were moaning, it was bliss. "K-Kaede" he moaned, just wanting to say her name. She began to speed up, wanting to feel more pleasure. Kaede place both her hands besides Shuichi's chest, and began moving her lower area up and down. This way, she was close to Shuichi, she leaned in, wanting to enter again, which he allowed. As their lips met their moaning became muffled

Shuichi moved his hands, each grabbing one of Kaede's delicates, now pushing up and down a little, which Kaede didn't mind. They were still kissing, before Kaede leaned away to say "Sh-Shuichi.. I-I want you to cum inside.. please" she begged. Part of Shuichi didn't want to, but if it's what she wants, then he'll accept it. "W-We can move positions now" Shuichi confirmed. Kaede nodded, got up and off, and bent over against the bed. She shook her hips side to side which made Shuichi giggle a little.

He placed his member up against her entrance just like before, and slowly pushed inside. His hands were on Kaede's hips again. Shuichi's animalistic side was clearly getting the best of him, as he began thrusting inside of Kaede, to the point where the sound of their bodies hitting one another was clearly audible, not only this but he was pushing Kaede into him, though it was definitely making her feel amazing. "Kae- no, S-sweetheart, I love you!" Shuichi shouted. "I-I love you too Shuichi" The pain seemed to be gone now, left with only pleasure. "Kaede.. I'm gonna" Shuichi moaned. "Please.." That's all she said in reply. After a few more pushes, Kaede's entrance tightened, leading to Shuichi releasing inside of her, just like she wanted.

"W-Was that good?" Shuichi asked. Kaede responded with only one word.. "Amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. I'm really happy with how this turned out, again, please leave any comments for suggestions, and if you are reading this, drop a kudo. Seeing those makes me really happy. Have a great day ^-^


End file.
